


Hanahaki Disease

by MechanicalTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalTrash/pseuds/MechanicalTrash
Summary: Hanahaki disease. A disease that manifests in the lungs of a person who’s love is unrequited. The disease is very dangerous and often leads to death. The signals are rather clear. It starts with just normal coughing. Soon though, flower petals will come out of the sick person’s lungs and they will cough them up.Internally, the disease manifests as roots growing into the affected person’s lungs. The roots will grow the longer the love stays unrequited and will slowly start to grow flowers. Eventually, the person will choke on the flower petals and die.There are, of course, ways of treating it. Best case scenario, the problem can get solved by having the person of the sick one’s affection returns their feelings. However, not many people are so lucky.The roots that have settled in the sick person’s lungs, causing all the dangerous side effects, can be removed surgically. However, that doesn’t come without its consequences. When the flowers are removed, the cured person loses the feelings they felt. Some cases even state they are no longer capable of loving anyone anymore.





	Hanahaki Disease

Hanahaki disease. A disease that manifests in the lungs of a person who’s love is unrequited. The disease is very dangerous and often leads to death. The signals are rather clear. It starts with just normal coughing. Soon though, flower petals will come out of the sick person’s lungs and they will cough them up.

Internally, the disease manifests as roots growing into the affected person’s lungs. The roots will grow the longer the love stays unrequited and will slowly start to grow flowers. Eventually, the person will choke on the flower petals and die.

There are, of course, ways of treating it. Best case scenario, the problem can get solved by having the person of the sick one’s affection returns their feelings. However, not many people are so lucky.

The roots that have settled in the sick person’s lungs, causing all the dangerous side effects, can be removed surgically. However, that doesn’t come without its consequences. When the flowers are removed, the cured person loses the feelings they felt. Some cases even state they are no longer capable of loving anyone anymore.

Akaashi Keiji had never believed this to have been a real disease. In his eyes, it was just something that was made up by some teenagers to urge their friends to confess to the person they had a crush on. It seemed unlogical in his opinion.

However, the young man was forced to change his opinion when a member from a rival volleyball team, Sugawara Koushi from Karasuno , had caught the disease. It was surreal to witness to say the least. Akaashi had seen the gray haired setter cough up the red rose petals. That had left quite a scary impression on him.

Luckily, Sugawara had been cured when the subject of his affections, being Sawamura Daichi, had returned his feelings. And luckily none too late because Sugawara had been on the verge of dying.

So, Akaashi could conclude that the disease was in fact a real thing. He decided that he would never find himself in this situation since he couldn’t imagine himself falling in love with anyone. Ever. It was something irrational and illogical.

Wrong again Akaashi, wrong again. He did end up falling in love with someone. And with who you ask? Well that person would happen to be none other than the captain of his volleyball team, Bokuto Koutaro.

Of course, the setter hadn’t confessed to his captain. He wasn’t stupid after all. He was sure the gray and black haired ace had no interest in dating or anything of the sort. Not to mention that Akaashi was a GUY.

Akaashi did his very best to ignore his feelings, mostly in an attempt to just get over them and leave them in the past. He was sure this would just be a fleeting crush. These feelings wouldn’t last.

It was now January, and the snowfall was pretty heavy. Akaashi was making his way to the locker room of the male volleyball team. Once he entered the locker room, he greeted his teammates that were already present and changing.

He rubbed his hands together and blew some warm air on them to warm them up a little bit before taking off his coat and going to his locker. He started changing into his uniform as did his teammates.

The door of the locker room swung open once again and the setter shivered at the gush of cold that hit his naked torso. He was rather thankful when the door closed. “Morning captain!” he heard his teammates say.

How is it that Fukurodani’s captain was always the last one to arrive?! He was supposed to set a good example towards his teammates to follow.

“Hey hey hey ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto greeted as he walked up next to him, since that is where his locker was located. Akaashi gave him an acknowledging nod and greeted him with a simple “Bokuto-san.” before pulling his shirt over his head and put on his jacket, for the warmth.

Bokuto didn’t feel the need to put on his jacket at all, stating it ‘wasn’t even that cold’. The team literally ran to the gymnasium, occasionally almost slipping on the ice and snow. They started the training session with a much needed warming up.

After training, the team found themselves back at the locker room. Covered in sweat. Akaashi coughed a few times while changing. Bokuto looked at him with worried eyes. “Do you have a cold? Are you sick?” he questioned. After all, he was Fukurodani’s precious setter. Nobody could set a toss like he could.

Akaashi waved a his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about me, Bokuto-san. I’m fine.” The team all left the locker room and went to their classes.

The black haired male kept coughing throughout the day. Though it wasn’t much, he was considering he might have caught a cold after all. Well, that wasn’t something some syrup couldn’t fix.

Evening practice rolled around and another fit of coughs stopped Akaashi from entering the locker room. Konoha pat the setter’s back. “Your coughing has gotten worse, Akaashi-san. You should go home and rest.”

Akaashi was about to protest his teammate’s observations when Bokuto walked up to them. “I agree! I only want to spike your tosses if they’re good, and if you stay like that they won’t.” The black haired setter made a sour face at his captain. How dared he have so little faith in his tosses?! Had he not proven to him how good he was?! Was he not the vice-captain of the Fukurodani volleyball team, despite only being a second year?! He wouldn’t let a little fit of coughs get in his way!

He ended up going home in the end either way, since none of his teammates and their coach would let him play. It was like the world was going to end, he thought when walking home, occasionally covering his mouth when some more coughs came.

When he came home, he hung up his coat and placed his shoes neatly at the door. Neither of his parents were home, which he wasn’t complaining about since he enjoyed the silence. Before he started on his homework, the took some coughing syrup and warmed some soup.

The next morning, Akaashi woke up around 6 in the morning, which was rather early for a Saturday. He had woken up with yet another coughing fit. He internally groaned and wished for it to stop already. His teammates wouldn’t allow him to play anymore if he kept going like this.

He put his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound as to not wake up his family. When he felt something soft in the palm of his hand, he pulled his hand away in shock. His eyes widened in shock. In the middle of his hand, there was a single pink flower petal.

No. He was hallucinating wasn’t he? This couldn’t be real. This shouldn’t be happening. Not to him. It was… illogical. He waved his hand, dropping his petal and he was fully intending to ignore all of this.  
Then, memories of Sugawara came back. The Hanahaki disease was very real. He was all too aware of that. But it couldn’t be that, could it? Sure, he had taken a certain interest in his team’s captain, but it wasn’t like he loved Bokuto. Did he?

Akaashi got out of his bed and went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, all the while busy in his head, trying to make sense of all of this. He couldn’t find any reason for that flower petal to be there. In the end, he begrudgingly had to admit to himself it was Hanahaki disease.

He was at a loss of what to do. He couldn’t confess his feelings to Bokuto. He very much liked his friendship and he didn’t want his friend to be disgusted by how he felt. There was only one other thing he could do, get it removed surgically. But how could he ever tell his parents he had caught he disease? Over a guy no less!

No, he would have to do it in secret. Akaashi grabbed his cellphone and went through his contacts. He thanked the gods he had asked Karasuno’s setter for his number during the summer training camp. If he recalled correctly, Suga had almost been brought to a doctor to get it removed. He figured Suga could give him contact details of a doctor.

After he had sent the text message, the teen decided to busy himself with cleaning up the mess he had made while making breakfast as well as trying to get some schoolwork done.  
A little later, his phone zoomed indicating someone had sent him a message. Immediately, he opened his phone. 

From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Akaashi Keiji  
I will look for the contact info and send it to you.

However, Akaashi-san, I would advise you to talk to Bokuto-san before you get it removed.

How did Sugawara even know that it was Bokuto? He never told him about it! Was he that obvious? It didn’t matter anyways. He couldn’t tell Bokuto. He was going to get rid of this disease and move on with his life.  
He coughed as he put down his phone and more petals were now decorating his desk. There were quite a lot already, all from coughing while trying to study.

Not much later, Sugawara finally sent him what he had wanted to know. Akaashi made a bag with necessities and walked out of his room, into the living room, where his parents were watching tv.

His mother noticed him first and gave him a warm smile before her face turned into a questioning one, suddenly noticing the packed bag. Before she could question him about it, Akaashi spoke up. “I am staying over at Bokuto-san’s place. He needs help with studying for English.” This lie was believable enough, since this happened before a few times. His mother nodded and told him to have fun.

Akaashi jumped on the bus going to the hospital and took a seat. There weren’t many people on the bus, just some people with flowers and other little trinkets, most likely to visit someone, and some people that were obviously sick and seeking treatment.

When he coughed and a bunch of flower petals came out of his mouth, a few people around him looked at him with pity. He hated it. He didn’t want to be pitied!

Bokuto was playing a video game and was very much caught up in defeating this boss. He had been stuck on it for a long while and he wanted to put that past him. That and he had a running bet with Kuroo that he would be the first one to beat it. And the black haired captain of Nekoma had Kenma on his side, which was already a disadvantage for the owlish teen.

The ringing of the phone got him out of his concentration. Irritated, he paused the game and rushed over the phone to pick it up. “Bokuto Koutaro.” he greeted. “Ah, Bokuto-kun?” He immediately recognized the voice of Akaashi’s mother.

“Ah, Mrs. Akaashi! What can I do for you?” he asked. “Do you maybe have an idea when Keiji will be home tomorrow? Just so we know if we need to include him for dinner?” This confused Bokuto. Why would she be calling him for such a question. “Huh?”

“Oh, hasn’t Keiji arrived yet? He left a while here. He was coming to tutor you right?” she said. Realization dawned on him. His best friend had lied to his mother about coming to his place. “Ah uh, he will eat dinner here. Don’t worry about it.” They ended the conversation politely.

Bokuto wasn’t going to rat out Akaashi to his parents. He’d rather find out the reason of the lie himself. He quickly took his cellphone and called his friend, his video game now long forgotten. When Akaashi didn’t pick up, he furrowed his brows. Something weird was definitely going on.

He decided to call his other teammates to ask if Akaashi was maybe with them. None of them knew about his whereabouts and soon, they were all helping their captain looking for him.

Bokuto was in the middle to make a call to Sawamura Daichi, the captain of Karasuno, if he knew anything, when he got a text message from Karasuno’s setter instead.

From: Suga-mama  
To: Bokuto Koutaro  
I know where Akaashi is.

Bokuto wasted no time in calling the gray haired setter in order to obtain more info about his precious friend. He probably hadn’t been so panicked ever before in his life.

Akaashi reached the hospital and checked in at the front desk. He got a waiting room assigned and he sat down. There were loads of people with varying illnesses and problems. He sat down in a corner, a bit away from everyone and out of sight. After all, he was sick of all the pitying looks he had gotten from people on his way here.

The waiting seemed to last forever. By the time a doctor was finally able to see him, his lap had been covered in pink flower petals. The assistant’s eyes widened when she noticed this. “I think we can skip the check-up. Wait here and I’ll immediately contact a specialized doctor.” Akaashi nodded and sat back down in the seat he had started to get up from.

And thus the waiting game started again. Akaashi was nervous. He never had any operations before and he hoped the recovery wasn’t going to take long. He wanted to go back to playing volleyball already.  
“AKAASHI!” a loud, recognizable voice roared through the halls of the hospital. Said boy jumped from his seat in shock. What was he doing here?!

Bokuto ran through the hall in search of his friend. He had already shaken off the ners that was following him when he had stormed in. Finally, he spotter his setter and hurried over to him. He noticed the pile of pink petals.  
He nearly hadn’t believed it when Sugawara told him what was going on with Akaashi, but here was the proof. He almost felt pained seeing him like this. “Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, confused and rather silent. Why? Why now?! It was almost over! WHY?!

Bokuto moved again and got closer to Akaashi. The latter tried to open his mouth and say something, but the taller, older male pulled him into a warm embrace. Another cough left Akaashi’s mouth, more petals spilling out.  
“Please don’t die, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Akaashi awkwardly put his arms around his friend, well, crush. “I won’t.” he spoke up. “I am going to get it removed and then I can come back and toss to you.”  
Bokuto shook his head. “Don’t get it removed!” he exclaimed, letting go of the smaller male. Akaashi looked at him in confusion. “But, if I don’t-“ “Don’t get it removed. If you do, you will lose your feelings towards me. And I don’t want that.”

Nothing Bokuto was saying made sense to him. What did he mean? He didn’t want Akaashi to die but he didn’t want to get the flowers removed either. What kind of logic is that.  
“Akaashi. I want you to keep your feelings. Because I love you and I want you teek loving me!” Akaashi’s eyes widened. “R-Really?” he stuttered out. The owlish teen nodded. Tears started flowing over the setter’s cheeks. Suga had been right, he should have talked to Bokuto first.

Bokuto put his arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him closer. His lips quickly found the other’s. The kiss was warm and very pleasant. They were forced to break apart when the assistant that was looking out for Akaashi’s treatment came back.

“I see that it worked out well after all.” she said with a smile on her face. Akaashi’s face was now burning red. 

The assistant had taken him to the doctor either way just for an examination, Bokuto never leaving his side. The doctor told him the roots would go away but he would have to make sure to rest properly before going back to volleyball, just to make sure that he wouldn’t have any trouble breathing.

Akaashi Keiji had never liked irrational and illogical things. However, falling in love with Bokuto Koutaro might have been the most illogical thing he has ever done. And he hadn’t regretted at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I saw a few fics about the Hanahaki disease so I wanted to give it a try myself. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
